The field of the invention is the oligomerization of light olefins to heavier oligomers that can provide gasoline and diesel.
When oligomerizing light olefins within a refinery, there is frequently a desire to have the flexibility to make high octane gasoline, high cetane diesel, or combination of both. However, catalysts that make high octane gasoline typically make product that is highly branched and within the gasoline boiling point range. This product is very undesirable for diesel. In addition, catalysts that make high cetane diesel typically make product that is more linear and in the distillate boiling point range. This results in less and poorer quality gasoline due to the more linear nature of the product which has a lower octane value.
The oligomerization of butenes is often associated with a desire to make a high yield of high quality gasoline product. There is typically a limit as to what can be achieved when oligomerizing butenes. When oligomerizing butenes, dimerization is desired to obtain gasoline range material. However, trimerization and higher oligomerization can occur which can produce material heavier than gasoline such as diesel. Efforts to produce diesel by oligomerization have failed to provide high yields except through multiple passes.
When oligomerizing olefins from a fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) unit, there is often the desire to maintain a liquid phase within the oligomerization reactors. A liquid phase helps with catalyst stability by acting as a solvent to wash the catalyst of heavier species produced. In addition, the liquid phase provides a higher concentration of olefins to the catalyst surface to achieve a higher catalyst activity. Typically, this liquid phase in the reactor is maintained by hydrogenating some of the heavy olefinic product and recycling this paraffinic product to the reactor inlet.
To maximize propylene produced by the FCC unit, refiners may contemplate oligomerizing FCC olefins to make heavier oligomers and recycling heavier oligomers to the FCC unit. However, some heavy oligomers may be resistant to cracking down to propylene.
The products of olefin oligomerization are usually mixtures of, for example, olefin dimers, trimers, and higher oligomers. Further, each olefin oligomer is itself usually a mixture of isomers, both skeletal and in double bond location. Highly branched isomers are less reactive than linear or lightly branched materials in many of the downstream reactions for which oligomers are used as feedstocks. This is also true of isomers in which access to the double bond is sterically hindered. Olefin types of the oligomers can be denominated according to the degree of substitution of the double bond, as follows:
TABLE 1Olefin TypeStructureDescriptionIR—HC═CH2MonosubstitutedIIR—HC═CH—RDisubstitutedIIIRRC═CH2DisubstitutedIVRRC═CHRTrisubstitutedVRRC═CRRTetrasubstitutedwherein R represents an alkyl group, each R being the same or different. Type I compounds are sometimes described as α- or vinyl olefins and Type III as vinylidene olefins. Type IV is sometimes subdivided to provide a Type IVA, in which access to the double bond is less hindered, and Type IVB where it is more hindered.